


I Might Just Bite

by chaisan



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Classroom Sex, F/M, Gambling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Public Sex, Sexual Bloodbending, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaisan/pseuds/chaisan
Summary: College AU. Korra and Asami play a game, betting on who’s more accurate in guessing their stuck up professor’s life, but Korra is probably way in over her head.
Relationships: Korra/Tarrlok (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	I Might Just Bite

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is really long and there’s A LOT of smut, and for that I’m both sorry and welcome. Feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

Korra could feel herself falling asleep in her seat. Whether it was because of the subject matter or just the fact that she’d been exhausted since the previous day of incessant probending practice, she wasn’t sure. However, she went with the former, only because it’d irritate her professor if he ever found out. If there was one thing she loved to do, it would be to annoy the man relentlessly.

It wasn’t a difficult task, really, but witnessing the twitch in his brow, or the slow, painful blink that clearly said he was unamused was truly something that Korra had to stifle a loud chuckle for. And that went for anyone that wasn’t paying attention, not merely her, of course. Through bleary eyes, Korra halfheartedly watched him speak, hearing the unexpectedly hypnotizing sound of his baritone.

She’s hasn’t taken a government class since high school, and she never found the subject matter particularly interesting - and the same went for his lecture - but at least she could acknowledge that the little attention she had for it was purely because he was enjoyable to look at. A man of the North, a master waterbender, and better yet, Tenzin hated him. He was a great orator, no doubt about that… but politics?

Cheek propped against her hand, Korra unknowingly tilted her head, feeling the numbing sensation of sleep that began to take over her nerves. That feeling was addicting, tempting her with every bit of her nerves.

And she would’ve fell right into a deep sleep, if it weren’t for the sound of her friend’s voice cutting through the haze. “Hey,” Asami whispered with a nudge of her elbow.

Jostling, Korra glanced at Asami to her right, dazed. “What?” She asked, adjusting her position in her seat as a disconcerting pop of her hip was heard.

“Wanna play the game with Professor Tarrlok?” Asami suggested.

Slowly, Korra glanced at her friend with a grave expression etched on her face. Hell no. No, no, no. They swore the previous time they played would be the last considering they only had one semester left in university. They decided it wasn’t worth the risk when nearly all the professors they’ve had were wet blankets, or too strict to even gather proper information.

Also, it wasn’t the fact of what this game entailed, but what mindset she needed to be in that had her nearly opting out. They’ve played this game of sorts since their first class together their freshmen year. But the more Korra thought about it, it really wasn’t a game. It was more of just betting on whose guesses on the person’s life was the most accurate.

It first began with Professor Tenzin. It really wasn’t anything to go on about, considering their guesses were mainly superficial, and in all honesty, bland and boring. Their bet only got interesting when they discovered Professor Bei Fong was previously involved with the bald man that Korra lived with.

But again, it wasn’t truly anything noteworthy when she pushed her ten yuans towards Asami. Their experience with this game was more subtle stalking and snooping than anything, even though Korra knew it was mildly creepy that they knew quite a lot about the staff. More than she would like to admit, truthfully. There was still quite a lot about the staff they didn’t know about, and she honestly didn’t know why they were so interested in the first place, but she shoved that thought to the side. Instead, she considered the man at the center of their interest for this likely last round of bets.

This involved Professor Tarrlok. Spirits.

Shaking her head, Korra made a soft sound at the back of her throat. “No. He’s gonna kill us if he finds out we’re not paying attention to his lecture, let alone we’re talking about him.”

Asami snorted at her response as she eyed the words at the front of the classroom, before scrawling a few notes in her notebook. “It’s not like you’re paying attention now. And come on, we’ve put this off for too long. Nearly a month? I mean, seriously. We’ve already did this with Professor Noatak, what’s the difference now that it’s his brother?”

“The only reason why we played that game was because you had a crush on him. You can deny it, but we both know it was purely that. I mean, you doing this whenever you talked to him,” Korra batted her eyelashes and curled her hair around a finger exaggeratedly. “And practically giving him heart eyes everytime he talked about nonbenders. But this? This is different… he’ll kill us.” She said, voice hushed enough only for Asami to hear as she eyed their professor tapping a marker in his grasp against the wooden edge of his podium, though her thoughts strayed on the fact that they did this with his older brother.

It’s still odd that they’re related, but she can see it in their faces, their mannerisms. Some blatant, some subtle, but still present nonetheless. That time, Asami insisted they play their game, merely as an excuse to snoop on him, but her friend seemed to have a lot of fun trying to figure the man out.

Korra didn’t want to participate at the time, simply because their game had gotten them into trouble in the past. So, she kept her distance and allowed Asami to do as she pleased. This was on her, not Korra. But even then, she had to admit it was amusing to see their professor who rarely indulged in emotion other than condescending snark and cold indifference, flush from the odd attention Asami gave him. From what she remembered, they spoke of nothing shocking, nothing that couldn’t be passed off as a friendly exchange of genuine questions of the subject matter, but Korra saw the subtleties.

The mannerisms that caused Professor Noatak to shift his gaze down to her crimson lips as she chewed at it nervously, or the discreet way she leaned against his desk with the first few buttons of her shirt unclasped. She had to admit, her friend was good at this, at seduction, but that was probably because she actually held some sort of physical feelings for him.

It never got past anything other than Asami’s rose-tinted glasses - at least, from what she knew of - but at this point, she’s too afraid to ask.

Scoffing, Asami nudged her elbow again. “Sue me, they’re good looking brothers. But that’s besides the point. My _small_ crush on him aside, when has that ever stopped you from disrupting Professor Tarrlok’s class? And on top of that, when have you ever thought of not annoying him? If I didn’t mention anything a few seconds ago, you probably would’ve gotten him fired up for sleeping during his lecture.”

“Good point.” Korra said, pursing her lips sheepishly. And as she considered her options, she realized there weren’t any except to play along. Maybe he wouldn’t get mad for once? Maybe he’d actually get that stick out of his ass? Belatedly, she shook her head at the mere thought of Professor Tarrlok loosening up. Sure, that’d never happen for as long as she was in his class. With a deep breath in, Korra stretched her legs out and fidgeted with the hem of her coat. “Okay, fine.” She acquiesced.

Triumphantly smiling, Asami shifted in her seat before waving an interested hand in her direction. “You go first.”

Korra hummed aloud, tapping her index finger against her lower lip as she considered their professor. He’s tall, moderately good form - from what she could see given his tailored suit - attractive, as she had quietly noticed. He has long hair tied into three ponytails that gave a nod to his Northern roots, piercing blue eyes, and the slightest dip of tension between his brows as he spoke of… well, she wasn’t quite sure, and couldn’t bring herself to care. She tilted her head to the side as her critical gaze trailed over him, solely for this bet, of course. “Since he’s supposed to be Professor Noatak’s younger brother, I’d say, early to mid forties, obviously a professor. Not married, but taken and definitely not opposed to flirting.” She guessed quietly.

“What kind of flirting?” Asami asked interestedly. Whether her curiosity piqued due to the fact that he was related to Professor Noatak or not, she wasn’t sure.

“Both subtle and obvious. I feel like he’d be a tease and a cheat. I mean, c’mon, with a face like that he’d totally go after someone else, or at least can’t keep it in his pants… Anyway, loves women. Probably has a dog or a cat around a really nice house…” Korra said, before narrowing her eyes a fraction and continuing. “No, scratch that, definitely a cat. He likes to read and watch soap operas, go on walks on the beach, you know, typical high class and romantic shit.” She said, fiddling with her pen and giving their professor another look. A part of her felt weird giving him this kind of attention, especially for this long, but over the past near month in his lecture, she couldn’t bring herself to care when those lingering thoughts took space at the back of her mind. “Given his _physique_ I’d say he plays some sport. Probably something that isn’t probending, I don’t know.”

“Anything specific?” Her friend prodded.

“Not really. Sport-wise at least.” Korra shrugged. “With how irritated he’s been since we started his class, I’m guessing he and whoever he’s with had a fight, or something along those lines. He’d be average at sex, probably a little kinky, and I’m pretty sure he hadn’t got laid in a while because of said fight.” Korra concluded with a nod.

A snort was heard beside her. “Seriously?” Asami questioned incredulously.

That had Korra looking at her friend curiously. “What?”

“You don’t think he’d be great at sex?” She said with a smile, something she didn’t want to look into.

Narrowing her gaze, Korra shook her head the slightest bit. What? The only other professor they delved that deep into was his older brother, but even then she didn’t want to know. Mainly because, what in spirits? “...No.” She drawled, but Asami only shrugged as if she was clearly in the wrong. Tilting her head to the side with a dopey expression on her face, she pursed her lips. “Okay, you go since you think you got this in the bag.”

“Because I do.” Asami said self-assuredly.

“How’re you so sure? What if I’m right?” Korra asked, brow quirked up. It wasn’t the fact that she was more than likely right about all this, but the confident tone in her voice that irked her. Because she probably would win again.

“We’ve played this game since our freshmen year, and out of the twenty or so times, you only won six. I’m pretty sure I’ll win again.” She responded, tossing a lock of curled hair over her shoulder.

“Just go on with your guessing.” Korra replied with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

Asami released a hum at the back of her throat, sinking into her chair and crossing one leg over the other as she mimicked Korra’s expression when she considered their professor. “Like what you said, early to mid forties, and yeah, a professor obviously.” She nodded, but suddenly that smile returned in spades. “He’s single, completely single. And I do agree with you that he’s definitely not opposed to flirting, both subtle and obvious. In all honesty, I see him teasing the other party a lot, and maybe leaving whoever he’s with always wanting more. But I’m gonna risk it and say he’s totally the opposite during sex… actually maybe just a dash more submissive than when he’s fully clothed.” She pointed with her index finger. A part of her didn’t want to know why, or exactly how, she managed to conjure up these guesses based solely off of what they know about him from the past few weeks. Or was this from what she gathered from his older brother? Korra opted to keep her mouth shut and slowly nod. “Which brings me to my next point, he doesn’t mind either women or men.” 

Professor Tarrlok? Into men and women? She wasn’t sure about that, mainly because he seemed like the person to love tits and ass, but she couldn’t say with complete certainty. “You’re joking.”

With a shrug, Asami’s brows rose. “You never know, I mean, look at us.” She said, but then a sudden lapse of silence stretched between them as she scrawled some notes down - something Korra knew she should be doing, but couldn’t bring herself to do so. “Hmm. What else am I missing?”

“Sports, house, pets… what he likes to do in general.” Korra supplied quietly.

“Oh, right.” Asami said, leaning back into her chair as Tarrlok spoke. “Yeah, I’m guessing an expensive apartment, and no pets. It’s probably too much of a hassle for him, _or_ … something traumatizing happened to him when he was a kid. I’m guessing he got bit.” She snickered to herself even though it really shouldn’t be a reason to start laughing. Regardless, she continued as she cleared her throat. “Anyways, he’s always grouchy, and he has this kind of air around him that exudes intelligence and high class. So, he loves tasting wine and going to the theatre, or cooking some grandiose meals.” She said with a gesture, mimicking a posh accent.

Snorting, Korra considered her friend’s guess, and nodded. “Okay, I can see that.”

“He doesn’t necessarily play sports, but I’m willing to bet he goes to the gym. Probably even has some membership there. And I do agree with you that he probably hasn’t been laid in a while seeing that he’s projecting his irritation onto us, or maybe that’s just him, I’m not sure. But I do think he’s really kinky, and with an ass like that, he definitely knows what he’s doing.” She chuckled.

Spirits, that wasn’t something she needed to hear. Let alone imagine - or not-so imagine considering her eyes involuntarily shifted to the man’s ass as he wrote on the board in his usual slanted penmanship. However, try as she might, even she had to admit that he had a nice ass, though she wasn’t about to go confirm anything, especially if it meant Asami would tease her endlessly at the thought of her even looking at him in that new perspective. Well, was it new when she had tried not to notice since their first lecture?

Face scrunching in feigned disgust, Korra cringed. “You’re nasty. You know that, right?”

“Not as nasty as you. I mean, at least I can keep my horniness in check.” Asami responded, though that immediately had Korra narrowing her eyes at her friend.

“Are you sure about that?” She asked incredulously, because if there was one thing for certain - at least, as of late - Asami was the one projecting her arousal through jokes and offhand comments, but Korra knew she meant it. Just like her comment about Professor Tarrlok’s ass. When her friend didn’t respond, Korra shrugged it off and asked, “How much this time?” She was expecting to hear fifty yuans, maybe even sixty since this was probably the last time they’d be able to gamble on these bets.

Instead, silence greeted them once again, however, not as long as the last, as Asami mulled it over. “One hundred yuans.” She said with a sly smile.

If she had water in her mouth, Korra knew she would’ve spat it all over Mako’s back. “One hundred!” She yelped in shock, a little too loudly even in her opinion.

Before Asami could respond, Professor Tarrlok cleared his throat in evident irritation, patience running thin - as usual - and tapped the marker in his hand harshly against the edge of aged wood. “Ladies, are you paying attention to the lesson?”

Bristling, both she and Asami sat the slightest bit straighter in their seat at the sudden attention swayed to them. “Yes, sir.” They said simultaneously.

With a moment of silence and an unimpressed expression, he clearly didn’t believe them because his icy blue eyes shifted to her. “Korra.” He prodded. He always did this when he caught someone not paying attention, always calling their name in an unspoken question to prove that they were listening. And since it was Professor Tarrlok, it was almost always directed towards her, at least for the past month of being in his class, that is.

Internally fishing for a topic that she ventured to guess was in every government class, Korra cursed to herself. “You’re going over how the city council… um…”

Blinking, he propped his elbow against the podium. “I’m waiting.” He prodded once more, unamused, as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

Korra opened her mouth, but nothing came out. A few people were looking at her - like Mako, for instance - but most were shrinking into their seats at the fact that she’s dragging the lecture just a fraction longer than necessary. “How the city council makes the laws..?” She answered sheepishly, finishing it off with an overly sweet smile.

Pained, Professor Tarrlok closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, before shifting his attention to her friend beside her. “Miss Sato.” He pressed.

“You’re going over controversial laws, sir.” Asami answered succinctly.

“Good job.” He said with a final tap of his marker against wood. An exhale of relief was nearly out in a moment when he began to turn towards the board, but he thought against it and faced both her and Asami once again. “Though, if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak to you two after class.”

For spirits’ sake. Great.

—-

She felt as though she were a child getting reprimanded for something she did wrong. Well, in a sense, she was, but that’s besides the point. She hated it, especially considering she and Asami were in their last year of university and they were being treated as though they were high school kids. They made their way down the stairs by the vague gesture of their professor beckoning them over. Great, as if she needed more lecturing from the man himself.

Sheepishly, Korra and Asami stopped directly at his front as he perched himself at the edge of his desk with arms crossed over his broad chest. In the process, he must’ve rolled his sleeves to his elbows, because her eyes unconsciously flickered to them - noting the muscles and bulging veins here and there - before awkwardly meeting his eyes. She shouldn’t have done that, regardless if it was on her own terms or not, but it wasn’t as though she noticed that _weird_ detail before, right? No, nope, of course not. 

Clearing his throat, Professor Tarrlok scratched at his cheek. “Now, what were you two occupying yourselves with during my lecture?” He asked tiredly. Korra didn’t dare speak a word as she took a sidelong glance at her friend who followed suit and kept her mouth shut. When a few tense seconds ticked by in utter silence, he scoffed and shook his head. “Nothing? Am I speaking to ghosts?” He gestured to the empty classroom behind them, something of which Korra had to - admittedly - stifle an inappropriate chuckle lest he chastised her to death.

It was then that Asami’s posture slackened. “Professor Tarrlok, we’re sorry for disrupting the class. We were playing this game and it just… it got out of hand. It was my fault, Korra didn’t want to be apart of it.” She explained sheepishly.

Korra’s eyes flickered from between the two; he was regarding Asami with exhaustion before closing them, pained, with a long suffering sigh.

“A game.” He uttered, more to himself than to them. However, before Korra could add anything, Tarrlok shook his head. “Spirits, both of you act as though you’re still in secondary school.” He said with a clench of his jaw, icy eyes shifting to her that immediately had her tensing up at the sudden attention. “Do you want to add anything to this? You’re strangely quiet for someone who was making a ruckus in my class not even an hour ago.”

“No.” She replied stiffly, avoiding his eyes by immaturely straying on the board behind him and crossing her arms underneath her bust with a huff. Oh so interesting, these laws he wrote. By chance, she caught his placid eyes. Fuck, he’s such a hardass. “Ugh, fine! We’re sorry and it won’t happen again.” Korra acquiesced. 

With a single nod, Tarrlok said, “Good.” He took in a deep breath and glanced at her friend. “Miss Sato you’re dismissed.” Asami gripped the strap of her bag the slightest bit tighter before making a move to the door.

“What? Why only her?” Korra asked.

“I still have other matters to speak with you about.” Tarrlok responded sternly, gathering a few papers to his left as her brow twitched. Spirits, what other things can he possibly talk to her about?

She left it alone when Asami placed a hand on her bicep. “It’s fine, Korra. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Fine.” Korra nodded, watching Asami leave with a halfhearted smile before closing the door with a soft click. If she was tense before, it returned tenfold when it occurred to her that she was utterly alone with Professor Tarrlok. Someone who she and Asami were betting on, and someone who clearly found her presence annoying given his placid face. Shrugging, Korra met his eyes that were already on her. “Okay, what?”

“It has come to my attention, solely based off of your behavior in lecture and examination scores, that you aren’t taking this class seriously.” He began, his baritone uncompromising, just as it was when he spoke in front of the class. Trust her, it was nice, and it was definitely something she shouldn’t have noticed - especially now - but she couldn’t stop herself from the subtle shiver coursing down her spine.

No. Definitely not.

Korra sniffed, swiping her nose with the back of her hand, if only to hide her embarrassment. “I know what I’m doing, I’m just lazy.” She lied.

A sarcastic chuckle rumbled low in him. “Really? These tell me otherwise.” He said, edging forward the few pieces of paper with red marks strewn about. She immediately recognized it as the few exams she’d taken for the past handful of weeks she was in his class. Curiously, she picked them up and sheepishly pursed her lips. All four exams were of failing grades, and given it was the beginning of her last semester - meaning it was the easiest of the topics - Korra internally cursed to herself.

Shrugging, Korra met his eyes evenly. “Like I said, I’m just lazy.”

That must’ve been when his patience broke, because Tarrlok shrank the tiniest bit in his spot and sighed. “Korra, I know you’re smart, and I know this isn’t nearly as interesting a subject as your probending career. But this is the foundation to understanding our way of life in Republic City. I’d rather you not waste my time, as well as me wasting yours if you don’t want to participate in such a pertinent subject.” He said, rubbing his temples with long fingers as if to will away a headache she caused.

Pft, she wished she could cause much more than that, but that train of thought could wait.

Cerulean narrowed to mere slits as she tossed the papers back onto his desk. “ _I’m_ wasting _your_ time? Professor Tarrlok, I just don’t see the point in taking this class when it’s only applicable for the United Republic. What happens if I decide to move to the South? It won’t be of use there. You should know, you apparently were from the North.”

“Yes, and I adapted. If you were more inclined to take other lectures in politics, you should’ve taken this, as well as world politics. But be that as it may, in order for you to graduate this spring, you need to pass this class.” He explained. Silence lapsed over them and if she could, Korra would’ve walked right out of his classroom and punched something, but that idea - as tempting as it was - died when he released another sigh. “Look, I know I can be harsh-” He began gently.

“Really?” She deadpanned.

Evidently ignoring her quip, Tarrlok continued as though she said nothing at all. “But I do think some after hours tutoring is in order. I genuinely want you to succeed and graduate. You have the potential to do great things in and out of the arena.” He said, before gesturing vaguely. “You’re the Avatar. It’d be a great honor and privilege to advise you on certain aspects of life, other than Tenzin’s perspective.”

A small chuckle nearly escaped her, but she bit at the inside of her cheek to stifle it. Funny how he mentioned Tenzin, knowing full well the bald man hated him. “And you really think tutoring is going to help?” Korra asked, her voice portraying all the doubt and skepticism she felt tingling in her nerves. It wasn’t so much him who she doubted, but the fact that she’d have to get tutored. Because if there was one thing that she hated, it was staying on campus longer than she should when it didn’t involve probending. 

Curtly, Tarrlok nodded. “Yes, and I’ll do everything in my power to make the material more accessible to you.” He said with a tilt of his head.

Considering his words, Korra mulled over her options. Much to her chagrin, there weren’t that many. Like he said, if she wanted to graduate in a few months time - which she desperately wanted to - she’d have to pass his class. If she didn’t, then she’d have to retake it, postponing her graduation date, and probably not have him as her professor. It was one thing to have another - it really wasn’t that much of an issue - but at least in Tarrlok’s lecture, there was some eye candy that she’d rather keep to herself than voice aloud. And, there was no way in spirits she’d actually want to study this at home, but it was either that and fail her exams like she had been, or have him tutor her and actually pass. As much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right.

And of course, there was that other line of thought that tickled the back of her mind. The reason as to why he decided to talk to her and Asami.

The bet.

She could follow in Asami’s steps with Professor Noatak and stay a little longer than necessary. At least in this case, she’d actually have a reason to stay. She could play at the idea of seducing him - it wasn’t much of a problem considering she found him physically attractive, though his personality could use some loosening up. Korra had already decided, because damn her if this really meant she’d pay one hundred yuans to a smug Asami, but there was one _tiny_ detail that she couldn’t get past. It was, of course, how she’d discover a few certain _particulars_ of the bet. It was one thing to entertain some harmless teasing and flirting that could be passed off as friendly banter to any normal person, but actually crossing that line? Well, it was a good thing they have the excuse of tutoring, she guessed.

“Fine.” She said in defeat, before pointing a threatening index finger towards his front. “But this better not clash with my probending practices.”

With a chuckle, Tarrlok shook his head and easily nudged her finger away from him. “Of course not. We can start next week, Monday.”

* * *

As promised, she stayed after his lecture the following Monday. And for the first time since she attended his class, she surprisingly remained quiet and listened, however, there was a slight difference in attitude since their talk. Did he finally get through to her? No. He wasn’t sure what it was specifically, but there was something off about her whole demeanor. Usually she’d avoid his gaze after what she’d deem was too long, or she’d even puff her lower lip out in utter frustration and boredom. How he knew that small detail, he didn’t want to dwell on it other than a man twenty years her senior looking at her for a sliver too long than necessary, or appropriate.

Regardless, now, she regarded him with her undivided attention - and it wasn’t feigned either, she wasn’t that good a liar to fool him. During his lecture, she’d look at him as though in a new light, chewing at the end of her pen or at her bottom lip. It wasn’t unwelcomed, but it wasn’t welcomed either. He attempted not to dwell on it for too long, and preferred to scan his class. Most were writing notes, or properly listening to him, and beyond all reason, he’d unintentionally fixate on her. Her gaze - when he caught it - lingered on his own before trailing the length of his body in scrutiny, and met his own once more in silent challenge with a hint of something he knew he mistook as lust.

Was she checking him out?

He tried not to entertain that idea, and instead, recited the rules of the university staff in his mind, repeating one specific rule as to never cross that boundary between professor and student. It was a challenge to get through the lecture when he felt her eyes boring holes at his back, but somehow, he managed to push it aside and focus on the lesson at hand.

Truthfully, he wasn’t certain on how he should go about her change in attitude. Was it a blessing from the spirits? More than likely not. Was she plotting something? It was certainly plausible.

He took one glance at Korra. She moved from her designated seat directly in the middle of the room to the first row, though before she sat down, he offered a quick gesture for her to come to him. It must’ve been a trick of his eyes, or maybe he hallucinated it, but he noted the bounce in her steps as she strode to the front of his desk as he gathered the papers the class turned in just minutes ago.

“Okay, what do I have to do?” Korra questioned, folding her arms across her chest. Something of which he attempted - and succeeded - in keeping his gaze trained to the papers on his desk.

“Read pages 133 to 140 in your book while I grade these, then come to me when you’re done.” He instructed, finally meeting her eyes with a smirk. Korra reciprocated, as awkwardly as it had been, and took the seat in the front row.

Again, it was directly in front of him, and try as he might, he could see her from the corner of his eyes, or even over the rim of the paper he held in his grasp. He couldn’t focus on grading these. If anything, the papers served as some sort of obstruction in his view to keep his prying eyes trained on something other than the young woman reading her textbook.

Truthfully, he couldn’t fathom why this was affecting him so greatly. Over the years, he had a handful of students act this way towards him, attempting to loosen his tough resolve with sparkling eyes and warm gestures, though he was always obedient with the staff policy. As flattering as the attention had been, the university was a place for work, for aspirations to grow, for the new generation to conquer whatever their goals may be. Certainly not for those types of rendezvous.

So, why exactly was she - someone brazen and abrasive - quickly dropping those walls of his stony resistance? And more importantly, why was she quickly causing his thoughts to shift into dangerous, forbidden territory?

Tarrlok didn’t know, and didn’t want to know.

However, one movement from her immediately would send his eyes flickering towards her. She’d cross her legs, or scratch her neck, or merely twirl a pen between her fingers, and it’d be enough to get him distracted for a few moments. Minutes ticked by and there were a few times he caught her attention on him, though it was quickly quashed when she sniffed and continued reading. At this point, he had to wonder, was she even reading? Or was she doing exactly as he was and pretended as though he were doing the work?

Tarrlok wasn’t quite sure, and given this was Korra, it was plausible. But it was more concerning to know he was blindly giving his students good scores with little to no corrections. He added a handful of red slashes throughout each essay, but as to why, it was beyond him.

When she was finished with the seven pages, she stood from her seat, stood at the front of his desk once more, with hands perched on her hips, and asked, “Now what?” There was a hint of earnestness glimmering in cerulean, but the hidden joke certainly outweighed that by a margin.

“Read pages 142 to 158, finish these worksheets, then come to me when you’re done.” He instructed, offering her two worksheets with another smirk. It must’ve got some reaction out of her because her brow twitched as she warily grasped the papers from him.

“So am I just going to self-tutor myself now? I mean, I’ve been reading the book, but I thought you’d be teaching me something.” Korra said, the vexation… and was it disappointment?... spilling into her voice a fraction. No, no, no. Why would she be disappointed that he wasn’t teaching her? But then again, she was possibly irked that she was doing this alone rather than with his help. Maybe she didn’t completely change her attitude, yet it was still disconcerting to have the probability of her conjuring some plan in her mind.

Nodding, Tarrlok leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers together. “Oh, I will, but I’d rather you have that information before I do anything further. And I wouldn’t call it simply reading if you’re doing worksheets as well.” He reasoned, motioning with his pinky finger towards the two pieces of paper in her grip.

“Yeah, and I’m going to feel even more like a kid doing them.” She replied, crossing her arms once more. This time, he was too weak to resist the temptation to follow the movement. She must have noticed it as well, judging from the slightest curve of her lips in evident amusement.

Deliberately ignoring that, he cleared his throat. “Why do you think I said to come to me when you’re done? Besides, I decided to make this more enticing and added the possibility of a prize of sorts if you do well.” He added. Internally, he nearly chuckled at the prize he prepared ahead of time. It certainly wasn’t anything large, but it would’ve been enough for him to work even the tiniest bit harder if he was a student.

Slowly nodding, Korra considered his words. “Do well with what exactly? These worksheets?”

He tilted his head to the side. “In due time, Korra. But for now, finish those and there’ll possibly be extra class credits… and maybe other prizes if you’re so inclined.” Tarrlok enticed with a smile, bouncing his foot. He knew he caught her attention when he mentioned class credits. Because if there was one thing he knew very well about her, given their short time together, she needed all the help she could get.

Stretching his smile just a fraction more, Korra eyed him with a slightly narrowed gaze. However, there was a detail he should’ve overlooked as the playful yet tense silence washed over them. It was the fact that she was, indeed, attempting to stifle a smile of her own.

What she was restraining was beyond him, but his mind wandered with different reasons. Reasons that he should’ve left alone rather than conjure them and dwell on it. Before he allowed his mind to best him, Tarrlok chastised himself. _Stop this, what does it matter that she must be plotting something?_

No, he wouldn’t entertain the thought even when it beckoned for his attention.

Wordlessly, Korra’s fingers lightly tapped over the few papers in her grasp before returning to her seat. Pale blue followed her movement, the sway of her hips - whether deliberate or not - was enough to have him genuinely shake his head and return to his own work that he was having difficulty paying attention to.

In no way was it appropriate to do this. In no way was it appropriate for him to be feeling this sinking sensation, this stirring at the pit of his stomach that reminded him of past lovers in the throes of passion. That was completely inappropriate. If Noatak were to stand beside him, helping him grade these papers, he’d shake his head at the gall for even thinking of a student in such a way. He’d more than likely smack him upside the head, or even question if he was truly as smart as people believed he was.

But then again, Noatak did mention nearly a year ago that a student of his tried a hand at seducing him. His brother never explained further, opting to keep that in the deep depths of his mind, except for the heavy silence that lapsed over them as he mulled over the ‘raven-haired lady’.

Tarrlok left it alone, and damn near forgot about the instance as a whole, until he felt that nagging interest at the back of his mind in regards to Korra.

With every glance at Korra across him, he noticed that she was actually doing her work. There wasn’t any fiddling with her pen, or deliberate cross of her legs, or even lingering gazes from her. Instead, her expression hardened as she hunched the slightest bit and wrote out her work. For one reason or another, it was a good sign that he could actually focus on his work as well. Truthfully, he should’ve backtracked, should’ve looked at those papers he already blindly graded, but rational thought was only coming back to him.

His eyes fleeted past typed words, circling a few sentences with a question mark beside it, or merely offering the student their grade. It was certainly a monotonous process, one that he was accustomed to after nearly a decade of working at the university, but once he finished the last paper - admittedly, Korra’s - he paid extra attention to her wording, to the subject matter.

Much to his surprise, their talk had affected her one way or another, due to the fact that she actually knew what she was talking about. His brows rose as he slowly nodded in approval. Not even one tutoring lesson, except for the current one, and she was already making significant progress, regardless of her interest in politics. Scrawling her unusually high grade at the corner of her paper and leaning back into his chair, he braved a glance at her in mild fascination. 

He wondered what caused such a drastic change in her. Was it Miss Sato? Was it him? Or was she attempting to take a genuine interest in the subject? 

Unintentionally, she met his eyes, flustered if the sudden flush that colored her cheeks were of any indication, before snapping the textbook shut and making her way back to his front with the two papers in tow.

“What now, then?” She asked as he skimmed the worksheets, reading her hurried penmanship. 

Tarrlok didn’t look into it as he would at home, and instead, reached for a marker behind him, offering it to her. “Now I’d like you to give one example of a controversial law, then make a diagram of how the laws are passed using that example.” He instructed, scooting to the side and making enough room for her to write on the board. 

Scoffing, Korra warily grasped the marker and made her way to his right as he faced the board along with her. “You’re joking.” It wasn’t a question, but rather a statement she more than likely hoped was him jesting.

Sternly, he nodded towards the board. “Why would I be joking?” Tarrlok questioned, a hint of his amusement laced in his voice.

Judging by the purse of her lips, he could tell he rattled her with some form of vexation considering she’d been in this classroom, with him, for little over an hour now. Taking a deep breath, Korra leaned forward as she began writing on the board, muttering an almost inaudible, “Spirits, this better be a good prize if you’re making me do all this work.” 

Well, she’d be disappointed in that sense, but he wasn’t about to go mentioning that when she was already wary of the fact that he wasn’t teaching her per se. 

Truthfully, he really did intend on tutoring her. He intended these lessons last no longer than two hours, because even he couldn’t handle straying on campus when he could cradle some whiskey and a cigarette nestled between his fingers as he worked. He intended, and hoped, that these lessons she’d take to heart, and that she’d take a genuine interest in politics because he truly did believe she could do great things in and outside of the bending arena.

Tarrlok shifted in his seat, leaning back with a concerning creak, crossing his limbs at the ankles and noted she paused in her scrawlings for a mere fraction of a second at the movement. With a slight narrowing of his eyes in curiosity, she was back to writing her diagram, though much more leisurely than before. Whatever that slow movement meant, he had a sinking feeling. A feeling that he associated her with given the last few hours of bemusing actions and even more bewildering looks.

Despite it all, that stirring in the pit of his stomach returned. Horribly - inappropriately - intrigued, he watched her. He watched the flourished flick of her wrist as she wrote, he watched as her neck tilted with the sentence that she scrawled, he watched her bite at her lower lip in concentration, however he couldn’t decide whether it was an unconscious habit of hers or something to merely get a reaction out of him.

If so, he loathed to admit it, it was working.

Involuntarily, his gaze lowered and immediately clenched his jaw at the sudden heat crawling up to his cheeks. Even with the loose sweater and the tight jeans she wore, her body was exactly one he’d imagine with what her interests were. Strong, healthy, muscles that could intimidate any man underneath harsh, toned curves and an ample set of—

No, no, no. _Stop this_ , he repeated.

But then he couldn’t stop himself from entertaining the idea when she bent forward.

Spirits. He had to wonder if this was deliberate due to the fact that his heart rate unknowingly spiked. It was enough of a reminder that had him contemplating whether or not he should use some form of his bloodbending to keep his blood pressure in check, but he abandoned the thought. Bloodbending mixed with anything involving carnal desires - true to biology or merely out of morbid curiosity - led to something dark, sinister, and downright greedy. Absentmindedly, an index finger tapped at his lower lip as he considered her. She was his student, he was her professor, nothing more. Anything more was out of the question.

Yet why could he read those unspoken words hanging above them? It wasn’t merely the implication of enticement, of ecstasy - even though there was plenty of that tension around them. It was her movements, body language, and he was responding to her well despite his lackluster efforts.

He never had an issue with teasings such as this, but why couldn’t he bring himself to stop when his body seemingly wanted this level of intimacy.

It was when she turned around, leaning her back against the board with something sly and mocking gleaming in her irises that he broke out of his reverie. “I’m done. Do I get my prize yet?” Korra asked, voice low, somewhat sultry - or attempting to, anyways - however even then she was succeeding.

Nodding once, Tarrlok read her handiwork with a great deal of restraint when she watched him expectantly, watched him with wandering eyes just as he was moments prior. With an audible gulp, he was impressed with her ability to digest information so quickly, how eager she was to prove him wrong despite the evidence of her in the past handful of weeks of proving his point.

Maybe she really was lazy, as she claimed. But that wasn’t the point. The point being, she needed tutoring lessons _well_ beyond this one, even though she was showing signs of progress. However, even he had to admit his rather _physical_ feelings towards her were getting the better of him, and it was only further proven as she tilted her head towards him, doleful eyes searching his face for his approval, fingering the marker in her grasp.

“So you have been reading… Well done.” He murmured, standing from his spot and only then did he truly take note of how much taller he was compared to the young woman at his side. _No, keep your focus on the lesson_ , he attempted. Tilting his head, Tarrlok eyed two sections of her diagram in mild scrutiny, before adding, “Although, you switched these two. This should be here, and that should be there.” He gestured towards the two, however she kept her heavy eyes trained to his face, ignoring his lesson, and more than likely not listening to the words he said, if the almost dazed expression was of any indication.

But then her eyes trailed to his neck for a mere second. “Did I do something to make you think otherwise?” She questioned breathily.

Tarrlok knew she was baiting him. Everything about the air between them pointed towards the one thing he was strictly told not to do. Yet it was all too tempting, despite himself.

“Of course not, but-” Abruptly, her lips were on his. His body tensed at the sudden intrusion, at the sudden closeness, but even he couldn’t resist the temptation of relaxing into the utterly soft yet firm abyss that met his lips. Tarrlok knew he shouldn’t give into the kiss, because in one way or another, he’d be taking advantage of her despite the circumstances. Pressed nearly flush against her, one of her hands fisting into his shirt, he kept frozen against her. His mind frantically attempted to rationalize her being so forward, but through stuttered coherent thoughts, he only came up with a few, though even those halfhearted attempts to think were rapidly dissipating under the extra pressure she applied against his lips.

There certainly was another motive other than her truly wanting this. For how could she actually want this, from him, most of all? Often was it that she’d respond to him with vexed attitudes and undignified expressions. Maybe it was to distract him from the actual lesson, to easily sway those grades she needed in her favor? Maybe it was something else completely? He wasn’t sure.

But the feel of strong, warm arms circling around his neck, slim fingers threading through his bound hair, pulling him even closer, Tarrlok’s thoughts died, and instead, focused on the intoxicating sensation of her kisses as he finally gave into her. This wasn’t right, but even he couldn’t deny that it felt good. He tilted his head and added pressure against her lips that caused her to smile. Whether it was from his response, or the fact that he was more than likely unintentionally playing into her hands, he didn’t know, and didn’t care to know.

He felt as though he were drowning in a hurricane of heat and fire, nothing familiar given his expertise in bending water, yet he couldn’t bring himself to resist that enticing lure.

Things moved quickly from that point. He wasn’t quite sure when, but her tongue tangled with his, her head tilted to the side to deepen the kiss and he was helpless to move in innocent yet hasty synchrony with her, helpless to her ministrations as his hands itched to touch her lithe body. Warmth ignited with each slide of her fingers and a part of him chalked it up to the fact that she was the Avatar, though he doubted this was actual fire considering it tingled at his nerves.

Her lips nipped at his hungrily, and before he knew it, his deft fingers were already hastily - unconsciously - drawing the sweater around her torso up, up, up, while her own fumbled with the leather belt around his waist as she kicked her boots off to some corner.

Bold and eager, he had to admit through frantic thoughts.

Once the thick material dropped to the floor in a small heap, Tarrlok grasped her hips and pulled her flush against his chest, hands roaming the smooth expanse of her bare back as his lips trailed away from her plump ones and latched onto the column of her neck. Korra tilted her head back against the board with a small thunk and a shaky sigh. Spirits, something as simple as that breathy sound caused his heart to leap at his chest. Something primal was taking over what little coherent thoughts still resided in his brain. The more he focused on the amplified friction between their lips, between their skin, between their bodies, the more he was losing the battle to justify why him acting on such impulses were terrible in the first place.

The sound of her blood roared in his ears and feeling that hypnotizing thrum beneath his lips, directly over her artery, had him groaning, nipping at the soft flesh. She blindly loosened his tie, unbuttoned the clasps of his shirt until her hands smoothed over the fabric and dropped at their feet.

It was a shock to think that he had any resistance in his body, but feeling her pressed up against him the way she was, was loosening his motions, and more importantly, his thoughts. Mimicking that familiar rhythm he had grown accustomed to, Tarrlok returned to her plump lips and was drunk on the mere sensation of her rough yet soft touches, of the strong body pressed against his front as the layers of fabric between them disappeared completely.

They were moving together. With each slide of her tongue against his, Tarrlok reciprocated With each tug of her bottom lip between his teeth, Korra would release a delighted giggle before following suit. It was intoxicating. The taste of her skin with the teasing swipe of his slick muscle against her neck, the scent of her enveloping him, something sweet and earthy all at the same time. Korra tugged at his wrists as his roving hands slipped underneath the material of her jeans, nearing the toned cheeks of her ass, but instead, guided him back until he felt the edge of aged wood behind him.

Hasty tension, thick friction hung in the air, promising of something so forbidden, something so delicious, intrinsic, that even he couldn’t keep himself from fervently offering her pleasure. Calloused hands unbuttoned her jeans, slipping beneath the elastic hem of shockingly lacy fabric, and meeting slick heat between her legs. He gently strummed her clit before getting much more emboldened at her responding moans and inadvertently increased his pace.

The enticing sounds escaping her mixed with the wetness at his fingertips, the answering buck of her hips against his hand was enough to press his forehead against her own. She was nearly melting in his hand. Her muscles loosened with the pleasurable ministrations of his fingers, yet pulled taut at the impending peak she so desperately wanted to reach. And with each hot breath stirring her mussed hair, Tarrlok felt that rhythm throb low in his gut.

A soft growl escaped her lips at the tight circles he pressed against the bundle of nerves. Korra closed the distance and followed suit, offering keen kisses and bites down his neck and slipping a slim hand down his trousers, feeling the weight of his arousal as she grasped him, stroked him, and increased the friction with his responding touches. Groans rumbled at the back of his throat. Her touches were heady, rough, volatile, yet utterly innocent. Not inexperienced, but reluctant despite her brash personality. Such a juxtaposition intrigued him wholly, but the constant pumping of her hand, the constant thrumming at his fingertips, of her blood, of _his_ blood, rushing, hastily flowing through their veins in complete ardor caused his cock to harden in a desperate ache.

In the work of the moment, Tarrlok released her as he felt her rapidly reaching her orgasm - with a responding whimper from the young woman - and grasped her arms. Roughly, he pushed her down against the hard surface of his desk, her hair falling in cascades over the edge as she gasped in delighted surprise.

Whether it was due to the fact that he was just as uninhibited as she was, or that he was showing her the ardent lust she had been suppressing for who knew how long, was beyond him. Regardless, he gazed at her through darkened orbs, watching her with shaky breaths that they exchanged.

He pressed sweltering kisses upon her lips, spreading her legs further with a jerk of his hands and tugging her down for his hips to meet with her own perfectly. An elated giggle escaped her as she pulled the ties out of his hair and her toned legs wrapped around the small of his back, pulling him ever so closer towards the center of her interest. The new sensation of her breasts against his bare chest tingled at his nerves as she moaned.

What remaining blood was left in his brain went south as he subtly rocked against her. Soft hands trailed down from his hair and dug short nails down his back. It was enough to spark heat, shooting down his spine and inadvertently pushing harder against her clothed center. Korra gasped at the delicious friction he created and repeated the gesture until her hands grasped at his ass.

Startled at being grasped at, he allowed her to push against her core as she pleased in tight grinds.

Tarrlok deviated from her lips, down the side of her neck, hypnotized by the flow of her pounding blood, and down her body with a groan. Usually, Tarrlok would take his time to tease his lover, offering a mixture of gentle and vehement kisses down the other’s body until he reached the junction between their thighs. The reaction of his lover was always something he took particular delight and amusement in.

Almost always when he pulled away, they’d growl in frustration or whimper at the lost warmth.

Foreplay was a part of carnal desires that made that peak all the more euphoric. It made him shudder in complete ecstasy, made him feel as though he were weighted rubber, panting, sweaty, and nothing more than pitiful beings indulging in something so basic as sex. And as much as he shouldn’t have, Tarrlok wanted to experience that with someone with such a strong personality such as Korra, but judging by the impatient sparkle in her eyes, there was no room for teasings. She bucked her hips against his at the pull of her hands in an unspoken request and Tarrlok was helpless to the amused smirk that lined his lips at her flagrant movements.

She wanted her pleasure, and he was more than willing to give it to her.

He tugged at the jeans and lacy undergarment around her hips until they dropped in the heap of clothes at their feet, while Korra hastily perched into a sitting position soon after and jerked his trousers down, just enough to release his cock from its tight confines.

Cerulean orbs strayed on the sight of his arousal springing free with a fiery flush coloring her cheeks. A surge of pride, whether or not he actually cared enough for approval in that particular department, coursed through him. However, before too long, she grasped his loose hair and drew him in for more passionate kisses. As a large, warm hand reached between them to cup a breast, Korra ground herself against him. He was met with immense slickness as his sensitive cock slid against her, coating himself in her desire that nearly caused his eyes to close at the mere sensation. There was something desperate, yet something stifled within her. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but as he plucked at her pebbled nipple, a tortured moan was felt more than heard against his lips.

At the movement of his deft fingers, he repeated the gesture, her hips rocked against his all the more closely, all the more harder, that he wanted nothing more than to feel those sparks of heat intensify with their impending coupling. Warmth flowed through his blood and his heart pounded against his chest… or was that hers? The mesmerizing beat of their hearts matched one another’s and it was a much needed reminder that this wasn’t merely a dream.

An unspoken question hung above them, though it was answered as clearly as he could read with each fervent kiss she gave him, with each heated touch, claw down his chest when there was little more than an inch of distance between them, with each hungry glance she took of him. Without thinking, he pulled back, intent fully on making sure she wanted this, but apparently, the exchange of words was anything but what they needed. He immediately stopped, thoughts cut short at the enticing sensation of Korra guiding him into the place she desperately wanted him to be. And admittedly, where he wanted as well.

Perching a hand atop the desk, he pried her hands off of him as she whimpered from the lost contact, and steadied her restless hips, pressing himself against her slick paradise once more.

Back sticky against oak, Korra threw her head back with a sharp inhale as he pushed into her. Pressure rose as pleasure shot through his nerves at the sweet sensation of liquid heat, of tight feminine muscles engulfing his cock. He hated to admit it, especially at a time where he was submerged within her, but he couldn’t stop himself from acknowledging how long it’d been since anything of this sort occurred. A shaky moan rumbled low at the back of his throat as he pumped into her. Slickness coated him completely, a desperate ache pained him. A part of him reprimanded himself for giving into his sex drive, yet the feel of her toned legs pulling him impossibly closer inadvertently caused him to thrust harder.

Desperation and lust glimmered through sooty lashes as she watched him, perched upon her elbows. With one hungry glance into her eyes, Tarrlok succumbed to her unspoken wishes to fuck her with succulent abandon. He thrusted harder, feeling that yearning tension increase with the rhythm of their hips.

Unable to resist, Tarrlok bent down, steadying himself upon an elbow while Korra pulled him in further, and gave into the scalding kisses they’ve exchanged.

There was nothing gentle about their touches, the muttered, tortured curses between open-mouthed kisses, the hasty pounding of his hips against her own. And soon enough, the rhythm of their thrusts matched the rhythm of their lips, erratic, utterly reckless, until it was too much for his overwrought nerves that he buried his face at the crook of her neck and focused on the delicious gratification soon about to push over the edge .

He couldn’t think straight, or really of anything other than the fact that she was pulsating around him, the mesmerizing pull of feminine muscles contracting and damn near wanting nothing but to claim his essence. And judging by the pleasurable grimace etched on her beautiful face, Korra was drunk on that feeling. Hazy eyes screwed shut as blaring cries threatened to escape her kiss-swollen lips by the harsh bite of her lower lip.

Tarrlok rutted harder, faster against her that his soft grunts mingled with her own moans that she attempted - and failed - to stifle. Everything around them flared with electricity. Everything around them faded into merely two people indulging in forbidden coital bliss. 

The desk beneath them shifted harshly against the tiles with their hurried movements, the slapping of skin against skin overwhelming to their ears, and the panting of their turbulent lust exchanged in the small spaces between their lips. Enough so, that within a few strokes Korra tensed beneath him, muscles within her clamped around him like a vice, grasping at any form of stability, and buried her hand in his hair, painfully tugging at his tangled strands that shocks of heat shot down his spine.

“Spirits,” he cried out, voice muffled as he bit at the side of her neck. The sweet sensation of her around him, enveloping him drove the breath out of his lungs. Shudders racked his body, the proof of his pathetic resistance, the proof of his lust spurting into her wet heat until every drop of his desire had been spent.

Ecstasy coated their bodies, overheated, fuzzy and sweat-slicked. His heart pounded in time with her own, the intoxicating, numbing sensation of the blood beneath his lips, his hands, rushing in continuous, harmonious waves. Utterly docile beneath him, Korra’s nimble fingers idly wove into his long, disheveled strands, combing through the tangles that she created as he pressed feather-light kisses to her cheek, forehead, and that impressive mark just over her artery.

Labored, heady breaths filled the overwhelming silence and the reality of what exactly they had done, until the residual tremors ceased and their breathing returned to a state of relative normalcy. Tarrlok had been too fixated on the fact that he had broken his vow to the university, to himself, that he had slept with Professor Tenzin’s ward, the Avatar, no less, that he hardly caught her almost inaudible words, “Spirits, Asami’s right.” Korra said dreamily, a lazy smile curving one corner of her lips.

Bemused, Tarrlok pulled back and regarded her with a slight furrow of his brows. “Pardon?”

“Nothing, nothing.” She chuckled, batting her hand to quell whatever questions he had, though there weren’t many given the pheromones clouded his judgment. With loose muscles, he slipped out of her, cock slick with their combined desire, and fastened his trousers once more, settling in his seat as he watched her remain on his desk, her fingers running through her mussed hair. “Well, I guess that’s considered a prize for the efforts that I put into this tutoring session.” She jested with a knowing smile, before sliding off his desk and dressing herself with shaky legs.

A part of him was rather proud at the fact that it was because of his doing, but he decided to bite his tongue and let that detail slide. “To be fair, the prize I intended on giving you was seal jerky.” He said, rifling through his satchel and pulling out a bag filled with dried meat. It was barely anything compared to the frantic carnal coupling between them. He knew that much, however, it did quash the creeping awkwardness of two people crossing that forbidden boundary, and the sheer gravity of what they had just done.

Regardless, Korra took the bag of jerky from his loose grasp, her fingers brushing his, and flushed. “Thanks.” She said almost sheepishly, before taking a bite of the snack. As they lapsed into silence for a mere few seconds, the discomfiture came in waves, especially when he considered the fact that he was still in a dazed stupor, as well as half clothed, and likely appearing as disheveled as his muddled thoughts. “Tomorrow? Or Wednesday?” Korra questioned, grabbing ahold of her belongings and returning at his side.

“Wednesday.” He muttered.

Smiling, she nodded. “See you then, Professor Tarrlok.” Before he could make sense of that playful smile, Korra was already pressing a light kiss to his cheek and moving away from him, out of his classroom with a confident bounce in her steps, practically glowing.

What in spirits’ name did he just do?

—-

Tarrlok wasn’t completely sure what they were doing was right. Obviously he was her professor, and she was his student. Of course, it was wrong. One of the most uncompromising rules he knew of in the university was to never cross that boundary. However, other than the flagrancy of their status, it felt as though things were moving quite rapidly.

Not merely their lack of resistance towards one another - that was another matter he decided not to delve into at the moment - but the fact that the information they traded with one another was utterly haphazard.

Korra would tease him relentlessly, prodding him for some irrelevant information at the most inopportune times. Such as asking if he had some cat or dog at home while she rode him with increasing intensity. Or even asking if he’d ever been involved with another man while she stroked his cock. It bemused him to no end, because he always presumed she was jesting, but the earnest gleam in her eyes said otherwise. He opted to discuss his personal life after that euphoric release - more so due to his brain that couldn’t keep up with her astounding ministrations all while getting his mouth to say something other than her name ground out between gritted teeth, or incoherent mutterings. But she’d only stop her tantalizing movements. Disgruntled, he’d acquiesce with a frustrated _no_ to the former and a _yes_ to the latter, though not without doing the exact thing in return.

If he was feeling playful while he tutored her, he’d trail his fingertips along her shoulders, down the path of her sides and press tender kisses to the side of her neck as she wrote on the board. Most occasions she wore loose clothing, and it was easy enough to slip his calloused hands underneath thick fabric to cup at her breasts, until she’s completely trusting him in lending his support. At times when he was feeling daring, he’d creep his hand between her legs and strum her quim until she was moaning out her commands, his lesson the last thing on their minds. Then at other times when he wanted to play at these nonsensical questions, he’d prod her with his own irrelevant queries - _do you pour your milk before cereal… you are not to stop until I have a sufficient answer, Korra_ \- leave her in favor of his seat and press her for answers.

It was always a treat when she shot him with a glare and a twitch of her brows from over her shoulder, a mixture of waning opposition and heightening arousal. It was adorable.

But that iciness would always melt away with the heat of his breath curling over her tantalizingly soft skin, of the feel of her juxtaposing gentle yet firm touches against his body, or even the sharp yet intoxicating sting of her pulling at his unbound hair. She’d tug him close, to the nearest flat surface, and as of late, her favorite had been against the board or bent over his desk. Whether it was because it certainly played the dangerous factors of their true relationship as professor and student or not, he always indulged her.

Tarrlok fingered the pen in his grasp, reminiscing over the past few months with Korra, all while eyeing the young woman purse her lips at her examination. He had no doubt in his mind that little less than an hour, she’d be sitting directly at his front, perched on his desk in silent challenge as she was prone to do.

It reminded him of one lackluster day after his last lecture, when he insisted on pleasuring her with his invading tongue as she laid back on his desk, slim fingers carding through his hair while her other hand accidentally knocked over his mug of pens. The movement had him pausing in his ministrations for a mere fraction of a second, warily glancing at the unlocked door across them, though he quickly recovered and continued that intensifying lap of his tongue against her slick cunt.

As much as he knew this should have never happened, he couldn’t deny how exquisite, how right it felt to be with her. It must be the spirits cursing him, because he began sprouting feelings for her that he had for very few people in his life. This went against all of Tarrlok’s expectations. Not only these feelings, but the mere relationship with a student. With her.

It occurred to Tarrlok that it must sound foolish, that he was falling for her, but it was the truth. Each tryst of theirs left him breathless, trembling from the sheer pleasure that spilled from its confines, utterly tortured from the pure ecstasy that he experienced with her. Never had he been with someone that matched his body so well that it took him to different heights of gratification that he was left with his hot seed spurting into her with each contracting muscle of hers.

They never were exceedingly vocal, except on a few occasions. He’d restrain every bit of his being from releasing the sounds he desperately wanted to make lest they were caught, however, she was less inhibited. It didn’t bother him. In fact, it was arousing to hear her moan out his name in a fit of passion, or muffle a gratifying cry behind his clasped hand, or even that sharp inhale of her orgasm crashing through her. It was amusing to witness her struggle to gain her bearings again when seconds later she’d press gentle kisses to the tip of his nose, his forehead, really anywhere her lips could reach.

There was another tryst of theirs that continuously nagged at the back of his mind during some of the most inappropriate of times. So much so that he’d have to bite the inside of his cheek to refrain from letting out a chuckle during an examination in his lecture, or even as he’d write his lecture on the board.

So lost in their inhibitions were they, that they barely registered the soft knocking at his door. It was a wonder that Korra managed to hear it over the slapping of skin against skin, or even over the soft grunts and moans slipping past their lips. She pushed him off of her, scrambling to gather her belongings underneath his desk as he made himself appear presentable despite the flush coloring his cheeks - to which he used some of his bloodbending to quell that detail down.

A moment later, he called for the person to come in. It was Lin. A large portion of his heart nearly dropped due to the fact that she was as attentive as his brother, though he tried to keep his face as placid as possible.

Of course, that didn’t last long. One look at his face as she strode in had her eyeing him in mild scrutiny, and stopping in her steps. No, no, nothing was wrong, he attempted to feign, however, Tarrlok’s stony resolve dissipated when he felt Korra’s fingers slowly unzipping his trousers and reaching towards his cock that was wedged deep inside her just moments prior. “Tarrlok, you okay?” Lin questioned, evidently wary.

Tarrlok offered her a faltering smile that even left him unconvinced as his eyes hastily flickered to the scantily clad young woman between his legs with a fiery blush coloring her cheeks and deep red flowers blooming at the crook of her neck. “Yes, I’m fine.” He managed just as Korra’s hot breath ghosted over the fabric of his trousers, centering over the obvious bulge of his arousal.

A hum was heard from the woman that paused in her step. Lin clearly didn’t believe him, but she must’ve shoved the topic off, or maybe couldn’t bring herself to care, because she shook her head. “Well, I’m just here to inform you there’s going to be a staff meeting in an hour.” She said, thumb pointing towards the entrance of his classroom.

Abruptly, plump lips engulfed him. A flash of sweltering heat shot through him as Korra lethargically bobbed her head up and down, hidden between his legs, underneath his desk, moving oh-so delightfully that mimicked his movements before they were interrupted. Spirits, this was all kinds of wrong that it unconsciously caused him to sit the slightest bit straighter.

Tarrlok didn’t notice himself nodding until a fraction too late when Lin’s eyes narrowed with growing suspicion. He recalled needing to get ahold of himself, but rational - coherent - thought were worlds away. “Okay, thank _you_ , Lin.” He replied, having the misfortune of stressing the word at the sensation of Korra’s lips nearly meeting the base of his cock. He nearly cursed aloud, but that would’ve confirmed Lin’s suspicions. That is, if she truly did suspect what was going on underneath the surface of his desk.

“You sure you’re okay?” She asked, a tinge of disconcerting worry laced in her voice. It certainly was something he couldn’t get used to considering the woman was as abrasive as Korra, typically showing her worry through awkward compliments and underhanded insults that followed soon after.

Regardless, he offered her another smile just as Korra’s tongue slid over the tip of his arousal. “Peachy, just been feeling a little ill as of late. Nothing serious.” He released a feigned cough behind his hand. 

Tarrlok had an inkling she could see right through him - this time - however, she shook herself out of her thoughts and seemed as though she couldn’t care less. “Yeah… See you in an hour.” Lin said, throwing him an odd look before making her exit.

But once the door closed with a click of finality, Tarrlok couldn’t keep it in him. A shaky breath escaped him, and she was relentless then and again. Hastening her movements even when he attempted to pry her off of his groin in order for him to continue where they left off.

It didn’t work. She was adamant on offering his pleasure, and he was more than willing to be obedient for the remainder of this tryst if this was what he got out of it.

Maybe it was luck that it was Lin, rather than Tenzin. Or maybe it was the spirits playing tricks on him, torturing his soul all the more with someone he knew he was growing attached to.

That thought was cut short when one slim hand grasped his thigh to steady herself and the other held the base of his cock, while his own carded through her soft strands, keeping her in place as he tipped his head back and groaned. Gods, it felt all too exquisite. Her responding moans vibrated against him, a new sensation that had him squeezing his eyes shut as she hastened her speed.

Through the haze of want, Tarrlok couldn’t do anything more than simply call her name and bite at his lip to stifle the pleasure prickling at his nerves lest Lin came barging in once again. It didn’t last long, and with the perfect image that she made - kneeling before him, cock in her mouth, tongue flicking over his hard flesh, that teasing yet coaxing glimmer in her vibrant blue eyes - Tarrlok was utterly powerless. Desperate pleasure coursed through his searing nerves as she hastened her movements and abruptly slowed when she sensed him reaching his peak.

His back arched the slightest bit while his eyes were squeezed shut. Through terse, labored pants, Tarrlok attempted to recover from that delicious indulgence, though with one bleary glance at the young woman, he couldn’t bring himself to tear his transfixed gaze away. Especially when the proof of his pleasure dripped off her chin, and connected from his tip to her lower lip for a mere few seconds before she licked the remnants away eagerly.

Tarrlok didn’t recall leaving her waiting that day, and this was no different. As he presumed, once she made an adorable show of turning her examination in, she trailed her fingertips along the cold surface of his desk before sitting at his front. 

Resistance fled within seconds, and soon enough she grasped the edge of his desk in a white-knuckled grip. His hand wrapped in her hair as he pulled taut, his groin slapped against her ass in a perfect, urgent rhythm that left her releasing a tortured cry that tore out of her throat behind his clasped hand, and he was helpless to join her. He knew they should be much more attentive, especially in this enticing setting of getting caught from some stray student, or even some staff member. But as he realized the longer these trysts continued, and the louder they were, that was one of the many arousing factors that contributed to that sweet, delicious release.

* * *

She always told herself that what she was doing with Professor Tarrlok was solely for the euphoria that resulted in their coupling… and the fact that she wanted to prove Asami wrong. It began with the latter, though it quickly occurred to her that if she managed to find some information out about him, she might as well entertain that _tiny-tiny_ thought that they could _both_ be having some fun with this.

Korra really couldn’t help herself. Curiosity bested her, her arousal took over her being, and the fact that they were utterly alone, so close to him watching her as she worked, it was so easy to quickly come up with the conclusion. It wasn’t that much of a challenge to bait him. Spirits, he took it without much help in the first place, and that, ever since their first, always bemused her.

Did he find her attractive before any of this started? Did he look at her the same way she did to him? If so, he must’ve hid it well considering all she saw in this icy eyes were vexation. And that was more so always directed towards her.

But the more she spent her time with him under the guise of tutoring, the more she realized she had actually came to care about him. He built this stern facade up for so long - from what she had gathered - that he really was nauseatingly sweet underneath it all. It pained her that this began with a bet. Guiltily, she always shoved that factor off to the side when there was that genuine flicker in his eyes when she kissed him, or wrapped her arms around him, yet she couldn’t stop herself from asking questions that were pertinent.

However, there was one thing she couldn't get past, she was in the wrong thus far. It wasn’t a good feeling considering she lost these bets on a regular basis, but that's besides the point. Korra could hardly remember what her friend guessed about his life, but she had a gut feeling that she only dug herself her own grave with this last round of bets.

What could she say? She was shockingly bad at this game compared to probending that was practically second nature to her.

Korra caught her lower lip between her teeth and eyed Tarrlok’s back as he wrote in his usual slanted script on the board. Honestly, she was at a loss as to how close they became over the handful of months they’ve been hiding their trysts - their relationship of sorts. Even during his lecture, they’d offer each other hints across the room, reading each other’s eyes through unspoken wishes and demands that was sure to be carried out no more than a few hours later.

It’s odd when she thought about it that way, but in essence, she couldn’t deny the fact that their feelings towards one another began sprouting somehow, someway, through the duration of their fucking. It wasn’t unwelcomed, but completely surprising that just three months ago she would’ve thought she was crazy for even conjuring such an image, or even attitude of regarding her politics professor in such a way.

Okay, maybe not too surprising, but actually acting on those feelings that she always pushed off to the side as merely an infatuation?

Regardless, she couldn’t explain herself other than utter curiosity, as well as arousal gnawing at her thoughts that egged her on, that gave her the courage to be so forward with him.

Gaze shifting towards the clock, Korra took note of the fact that in less than two hours she’d be alone with him all over again. She’d finally come to a conclusion whether or not she’d win this stupid bet, even though a strong inkling in her knew she’d lose either way.

Korra never mentioned anything of the sort, but seeing that all their mindless fucking had been confined to his classroom, he planned for a night to themselves at his place. It was a nice thought, and considering they were on the verge of spring break, it would do them some good to finally relax without any inhibitions. No need to lock a door - even though they barely did that - or stifle any tortured sounds. Just simply letting loose for the night, and it only excited her all the more that it was a full moon once the sun dipped down.

And with that exact thought, in all honesty, she was restless.

She’d never been with another waterbender, much less bloodbender, in the throes of passion during a night of the full moon. Would it be different? Would it be all the more tantalizing?

Braving another glance at him, Korra crossed her legs and found that he was already looking at her, however, something dark glimmered in those pale blue orbs, even from across the room. A shiver trailed down her spine at the mere unspoken implication, especially when Asami whispered some question that barely registered in her own mind.

Maybe it was because she was thrilled to finally have him completely to herself, or maybe it was knowing that something new was bound to happen by the end of the day, that made his lecture fly by. She wasn’t entirely sure. But there was one thing she was certain of, that despite Asami’s pleas of joining her, Mako, and Bolin to Yue Bay for some spring break fun, Korra politely declined because the thought of losing herself to that familiar ebb and flow of pleasure beckoned to her.

She made a show of straying behind their group, of feigning she forgot something in his classroom, and that she’d see them over the two weeks of their break. It must’ve convinced them, because it was far too easy to slow her strides until she met that overfamiliar door, and met that familiar smug face of her professor.

They waited together, until the crowd of students fizzled out, and it was relatively safe for them to walk out of the campus together. She sensed he was a lot more attentive to their surroundings than she was because as they made haste to his car, his muscles were tense, his eyes were subtly fleeting.

It was enough to have a smile play at the corners of her lips, though she opted to whisper a simple _calm down_. Because one way or another, having him panic outright was a lot more telling than her simply walking alongside him to his car. Because maybe they were merely talking of her tutoring lesson, nothing more.

Regardless, it didn’t matter. The campus was already empty, free of anyone that evidently wanted to be somewhere else other than a university campus on their spring break. Well, except those who decided to take night classes since the full moon was only beginning to peek through the still-bright sky.

And once they reached his place, Korra could do nothing but internally curse herself.

His expansive apartment wasn’t something she was expecting. Least of all the fact that it was an apartment. She scanned the large space. It was cozy yet completely luxurious, something she couldn’t put her finger on especially when there were touches of him and his brother throughout the place, yet something absent, devoid of personality.

Maybe he wasn’t sentimental. Or maybe something happened to him in his childhood. When she thought about it, it made sense that he’d keep something of his past hidden from anyone, given his uptight facade, but she wasn’t going to prod him for information… _more_ information than she already had. However, as daunting as the subject had been, Korra noted the fact that there was a time and place for these musings, and that she should’ve been gathering what little information was left to either win or lose this bet.

Just as she suspected - and just as he frustratedly answered in the midst of passion - there wasn’t any furry animal trotting around the place. There were obvious signs that he enjoyed high-society culture, despite being a university professor. Such as the materialism he surrounded himself with, the fully stocked kitchen, and the fact that everything appeared prim and perfect, luxurious, as though guests were about to come bursting through his front doors and attend a suit-and-tie party.

A part of her assumed he lived with his older brother, but knowing that her _other_ professor lived across the city quelled some of her worries for the night. Tarrlok mentioned something about dinner, possibly cooking something relating to their watertribe roots, before they lost themselves in one another once more. He did repeatedly insist on creating a romantic date of sorts, she reasoned.

But Korra easily shot the idea down.

Before he could question her as he threw his coat over the sofa, Korra closed the distance, wrapping her arms around him and stood at the tips of her toes to press her lips against his. She could taste the stale bitterness of his regular dose of coffee in his kisses, but for one reason or another, that was irrelevant compared to the offending clothes that separated them.

There was a sense of urgency in his touch that wasn’t there moments prior, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Not when his deft fingers were restlessly plucking at the hem of her shirt.

It was intoxicating. In a matter of seconds, each piece of offending cloth seemed to disappear and fall in small trails on the hardwood floor, leading to the bedroom he blindly guided her into. She felt the desperation in his kisses, in his rough touches, just as he shoved her against the soft cushions of his mattress, silk underneath her bare skin. 

In complete honesty, it was a nice feeling. That sensation of his lips latching onto the side of her neck, him hastening the rush of her blood in the slightest of flexes of his fingers, marring the surface with an angry red bloom of flowers. Dazed, Korra flipped them over, straddling his hips in such a way that left no room for thought, as if she wanted to in the first place.

There was a wet need settling in her, a familiar slickness that had him groaning beneath her, writhing in a way that caused her to pin his wrists to the mattress and guide his arousal into her. The look in his eyes - of unrelenting surrender - was exhilarating. It was the same glimmer in his eyes that she’d seen for a mere few seconds in his classroom, but never to this degree. 

Each sway of their hips moving in synchrony sent sparks of heat throughout her body at each point of contact. She was drunk on that familiar sensation, unconsciously hastening her ministrations that had Tarrlok squeezing his eyes in evident gratification. Suddenly, the speed couldn’t be maintained, and the longer her cries of desperation mingled with his moans of pleasure, Korra found herself grinding harder and harder against the cock wedged deep within her.

Then it all crashed. Harsh, labored breaths were exchanged between them as his seed spurted in her, that throbbing need within her milking his essence in their most basic of urges. 

As much as she should’ve hated herself for losing this bet, she couldn’t. There was that undeniable sense of security, of warmth, and of something she couldn’t name despite that _feeling_ in her chest that returned tenfold with each encounter between them.

It was the way he smoothed his hands over her skin, the way he pressed gentle kisses to her forehead, the way she felt his voice rumble deep in his chest as he spoke of secrets that were left unanswered in his classroom. Korra didn’t know what to do, but trailing the tips of her fingers over his skin in mindless patterns as she cuddled his side, limbs tangled together, felt right. 

Overwhelming silence overtook them, but not too long after, Korra felt more than heard his chuckle against her cheek. Curious, she braved a glance up at his flushed face with an amused quirk that played at the corner of her lips. “What?”

“I… nothing. It might be a little bold of me to ask.” He replied with a soft smile.

Adjusting her head against his chest, she offered him a deadpan expression. “After three months of fucking you, I don’t think there’s anything too bold to ask at this point.”

Judging by the look on his face, he seemed to be considering his options, and with a terse exhale through his nose, he pulled her closer. “Fine, I concede.” He whispered, pressing a featherlight kiss to her temple. Utterly bemused, Korra opened her mouth to ask him why he was being so coy, but the question died in her throat when he nibbled at her earlobe. “Would you like to use toys next time?”

* * *

Noatak tightened his grasp on the paper bag of he and his brother’s breakfast as he bent down and blindly - knowingly - found the key to the apartment stuffed within the potted flowers beside the door. There have been numerous occasions where he told Tarrlok that hiding his key in potted flowers was too cliche. But despite it all, his brother didn’t like the idea of him personally holding the spare key.

That confused him to no end, though he wasn’t about to go questioning it when Tarrlok’s reasoning as of the past few years have been a little askew. Unlocking the door, Noatak returned the key to its designated space, and strode in.

Calling his brother’s name out as he slipped his shoes off, he was met with silence. How odd. When he called once more, he was met with the same response. The apartment was quiet, empty, devoid of any life except for the ticking of the clock. However, one detail had his eyebrows rising all the more. The fact that there were multiple articles of clothing, presumably his brother’s as well as a woman’s, if the patterned brassiere discarded beside the bedroom door was of any indication. Noatak placed the bag on the marble counters and checked the clock mounted on the wall of his brother’s common room with a slight furrow of his brows.

It was already eight in the morning. Granted, it was spring break, thus giving them a few weeks of gaining some hours of much needed sleep, but Tarrlok had always been a morning person. Even through his evening trysts, it was most unusual to have him still in bed at this hour.

Regardless, Noatak warily eyed his brother’s closed bedroom door, and cracked it open a fraction, internally debating whether or not he should be doing this. Yet a part of him - a very protective part - felt the need to see for himself that his brother was fine. Truthfully, he was expecting his brother to be knocked out, sprawled underneath the sheets, or even getting himself groomed for the day. But certainly not this.

Not his brother doting, spooning a young woman, both starkly nude judging by the amount of clothes littering the floor. The couple were completely out of their wits, unconscious to the world, and evidently to he who leaned against the doorframe as they clung to the enticing clutches of sleep. Even then, he expected Tarrlok to rouse out of his slumber, him being a master bloodbender and all, but it didn’t come. Suddenly, the woman stretched and shifted her face to snuggle the slightest bit closer to Tarrlok’s bare chest.

Noatak’s blood ran cold for a moment. He recognized that face. That face belonged to one of his former students, one that always accompanied a bright-eyed, devious raven haired woman that insisted on asking him rather personal questions, and that inadvertently caused a bemused stirring in the pit of his stomach. Enticed and tempted, certainly, but he never crossed that forbidden line that any sane person wouldn’t dare tiptoe around.

So what in spirits’ name was Tarrlok doing with Korra?

No, no, no. Not now. With a sigh, he shook his head. He’d have to discuss this with his brother, he concluded. Closing the door, with much more care than he really should have possessed, Noatak stalked back to the counter, rifling through the various drawers in search for a pen and a pad of paper.

Feeling the need to make his discovery known, he scrawled on the paper as hastily as he could manage with them more than likely about to wake. _I brought some dried fish and seaweed rice from Narook’s for the both of us, but stumbled in on a rather shocking surprise. The dishes are for you two, take your time and enjoy yourselves, though I doubt that would be an issue. I have some plans for this afternoon, but if you’re willing, I’d like to talk to you alone tonight._

_Warm regards, Noatak._

* * *

Maybe she already forgot about the bet, Korra tried to reason. Her friend hardly made any mention of it since a month after they shook hands on it. But if anything, Asami was more than likely observing Tarrlok - though not to her degree, in any case - just to figure out who was right and who was wrong. She had the same look on her face when she was attempting to figure something out with Tarrlok’s brother.

As painful as it was, Korra had to do it. Biting her lower lip, she discreetly fumbled with her wallet, plucking out a few bills to make it exactly one hundred yuans.

Spirits, how would she even go about this without Asami asking how she discovered this information? No, no. Defeated, Korra shook her head the slightest bit and figured that if she mulled over this any longer, the more it’d give her a headache, and the more she’d put off losing those precious yuans.

Vibrant blue eyes scanned the classroom. Everyone was packing up, closing notebooks and laptops and exiting the large classroom as Tarrlok followed suit, and Korra decided it was best if she did this as quick and painless as possible. Hastily shoving her belongings into her bag, her hand fisted in tension before sliding the bills on Asami’s desk. “Here.” 

“What’s this for?” Asami asked, bewildered, not even touching the bills as though it were contagious. Korra kept silent, opting to stretch her legs in mild embarrassment at the blatant confusion from her friend. “Um, excuse me. Hello, what is this?” Asami prodded again, though with one sheepish glance into her viridian orbs, she must’ve connected the dots. Her mouth went wide open, along with her eyes, and a mixture of delight and apprehension flitted over her face. “How did you find out?” She whispered curtly, eyeing their professor gathering the papers on his desk before carefully placing them in his satchel.

Gods, she knew this was going to happen. Chewing at her lower lip, Korra fidgeted with the strap of her bag and contemplated ways on how to make this as vague as possible, without blatantly telling her what happened.

Especially when Tarrlok was in the same room as they were.

Slowly edging towards the stairs, towards the exit, she shrugged as nonchalantly as she could muster. “Somehow… some way…” She drawled, already hastily making her way down the stairs and leaving Asami to catch her, though not without offering Tarrlok a cautious pucker of her lips.

“Korra!”


End file.
